Very unexpected
by Ukitake
Summary: L provokes Light in a manner no one has ever done. And that leads to L & Light, chained in a room. [LightL]


Light tugged at his sweater. He was feeling nervous. He really didn't like being stared at by the sugar-addict. It was already annoying that they were chained together. '_Damn you, L!_'

L was staring wide-eyed at the young man that was sitting in front of him as if he would produce a cake out of thin air. The thought of sugar made his mouth water. '_I want a strawberry cake_'. He got up and Light came along with him, being bound to the raccoon-eyed detective.

'_If he carries on eating so much sugar he'll surely die of diabetes_'. Although he wouldn't mind that. Then he would be free of L and his weird habits.

"What's the matter, Yagami-kun? You've been awfully quiet." The brunette looked at the detective in disbelief.

"Nothing" he muttered. He could really get on his nerves. Especially when he asked those questions knowing that he, Yagami Light, depended on no one. As if he would tell the detective his problems. Bad enough that he was suspected of being a megalomaniatic mass murderer.

They arrived at L's place. Well, it would've been more accurate if he called it a very large building. They got on the elevator without much effort.

"Yagami-kun, would you like some of my strawberry cake?" the detective studied Light's face.

"No, thank you. I don't eat sweets" he replied. 'If my dentist were to see how many sweet-based things he would have a field day.

"Ok, OK. And anyway I wasn't planning on giving you any."

"Then why did you ask?" asked the brunette. '_If I had accepted, chances of me being Kira would've dropped? But he wouldn't have given any to me so it would've been the same._'

"I was just being polite." He picked a strawberry and popped it into his mouth. He played around with it with his tongue, all the time staring at the brunette.

Light didn't like that look. He stirred in his chair, trying to get as far away as the chain allowed. His face remained calm. It was damn difficult remaining calm with the raccoon-eyed detective in front of him doing weird things with a strawberry.

L swallowed it and popped another one into his mouth. "I see you're trying to get away from me, Yagami-kun. Is anything the matter?" The brunette stopped dead in his chair, '_Like hell there is!'_ Anyway, how could he have possibly noticed it? Was he being that obvious? No, he was being careful. Millions of thought were racing through his mind. He wore a perfect poker face. "Oh, no. I was just trying to get comfortable, Ryuuzaki. Nothing to worry about". Great lie.

L contemplated Light for a while longer. His thumb in his mouth and knees to his chest.

"Yagami-kun, could you please follow me?" He got up and dragged a reluctant Light behind him. They walked down a few corridors before arriving at the place L wanted. He entered a few numbers on a panel and the door opened up. They entered the room; L sat on a sofa and Light copied his moves, taking the opposite one.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Yagami-kun?" The brunette looked around searching for cameras.

"This room doesn't have any cameras or bugs, so whatever you want to say is safe." Ryuuzaki told him, as if guessing the younger boys thoughts.

" 'kay " replied the brunette. "But why did we come here? If i were Kira, hypothetically speaking, i would be able to kill you. Aren't you afraid?"

"No, and anyway if you were Kira you wouldn't kill me secretely. You'd do it in public so that everyone sees how I die. It would probably be a tragic death."

"Whatever Ryuuzaki, I was just kidding."

Light was getting even more nervous as time passed by. He didn't like the way the insomaniac was looking at him, creeping inch by inch nearer him.

How long had it been since he'd been chained to the sweet-addict? At least 9 weeks. He knew most of his habits and his slight change of mood. And yet he felt he didn't know him at all. Ryuuzaki/Ryuuga/L. So many fake names. He was fascinated by many things and was paranoid over the rest. He was impossible to read. His face was void of any kind of expression except when his eyes widened slightly at the sight of strawberry cake. But that was it.

And Light felt annoyed. He wanted to get to know Ryuuzaki more than the little he already knew. Maybe even more than a friend. But he couldn't. The elder detective was surrounded by a wall. Then all the brunette had to do was make the wall crumble and then he'd achieve his goal.

"I see you're thinking very hard Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki pointed out, "that you haven't noticed you're chewing the sleave of my T-shirt". Light jumped at L's voice. _When did he come near me? I... how?_ was all the bewildered boy could think.

"Hm... so you were thinking hard". There was a hint of amusement in Ryuuzaki's voice, as if he were laughing at the younger boy's situation. Although his face masked any type of emotion.

Beads of perspiration were forming at the base of Light's neck. He could feel Ryuuzaki's breath on his cheek; it was warm and smelt of sugar and extremely sweet coffee. Probably over-saturated. The thought made him shudder. He couldn't understand how the sugar-addict could consume so many calories and not get fat.

He heard Ryuuzaki shift in his position. It was amazing how long he could sit in that position without getting a cramp. The chain clinked again with the movement.

Light turned to face L, surprised when he saw the other's face so near his own. Onyx eyes stared back, as if contemplating Light's god complexion. "Are you okay, Light?" the older boy was genuinely worried, for he wouldn't have used his name.

The younger genius didn't know what to say. It was the first time he'd been at loss with words. He fidgeted nervously, pulling at his tight-fitting sweater. He felt his grow hot and stared at his feet as if they would be able to give him a solution. He searched for the right words inside his head. "I... R-Ryuuzaki... I-I think I... like you." he finally muttered. _Baka, that's not how I wanted to say it_ he mentally scolded himself.

He looked up to see how the insomaniac had reacted. A ghost of a smile had formed on his lips, his eyes reflected a mixture of suprise and relief.

"That's very unexpected, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki said, going back to using Light's surname. "But I suppose that's good enough." He closed the gap between them.

Light was surprised by the others actions. Sure, he had wanted this for a while, but he hadn't imagined that L would also want to.

Lights lips were nice and warm, concluded Ryuuzaki. He played with his tongue, drawing circular patterns on the brunette's lower lip. He was allowed entrance; lips clashed against tongue, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Light's hands slid up towards L's hair. He was amazed that such messed up hair could be so soft, just like a kitten.

They broke the kiss just to be able to catch their breath.

Ryuuzaki looked at the younger boy tenderly. "I think I also like Light-kun..." and smiled at him.

The brunette cuffed his head lightly "Don't be suck a dick, L".

L laughed softly, something very unusual coming from him. He placed a chaste kiss on Light lips and held him tightly. "I like you, Light."

"Me too, L".

* * *

First time I've ever written a fanfic in english (its always been in spanish), so please be patient if you find any mistakes (and if you do find any PLEASE point them out to me). just sthg i came up with when lying in bed. LOL. Please R&R gives cookies to everyone 


End file.
